


Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Draco Malfoy is Obsessed with Harry Potter, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Getting Together, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Sneaky Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Pansy isn’t sure about Draco’s newest plan to get Potter’s attention but apparently distance truly does make the heart grow fonder, or maybe just angrier?
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138





	Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> prompt
> 
> Pansy: Are you ignoring Potter?
> 
> Draco: I’m playing hard to get.
> 
> Pansy: Why would you do that? You’re already hard to want.

Pansy frowned in confusion as Draco looked away as if he had randomly decided to have an intense interest in the stonework of the Charms corridor. The appearance of Potter and his pals walking past offered a small clue to her friend’s unusual behavior though it wasn’t the one she had expected. Draco had always possessed the terrible habit of watching Potter like a griffin whenever he was nearby and more often than not his eyes would follow Potter wherever he went.

“Are the bricks really that exciting to stare at?” she asked after a moment and smirked at Draco’s cheeks turning red.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he answered his eyes glancing to the side before quickly returning to her.

“Sure you don’t, just like you don’t know that Potter just got here and is stood a few feet away.”

The blush darkened as Draco let out a small cough into his hand.

“I hadn’t noticed,” he drawled, obviously lying.

Pansy considered calling him out, or at least offering a tip or two on how to lie convincingly, but she allowed him his delusions. She was sure that she would discover the truth in time. With nothing else to do they talked for a minute about unimportant things until the Professor opened the door and called them inside.

Not paying attention they moved forward before becoming jammed by the press of bodies trying to squeeze into the narrow doorway. Draco shifted sideways bumped by someone and knocking gently into her in the process.

“Watch it Malfoy,” Potter said before begrudgingly waving them forward. She expected Draco to say something, but he didn’t even sneer or roll his eyes as he brushed pass Potter and headed to a desk at the front. More confused than before she followed and taking the seat beside him leaned over to whisper to him.

“Why are we sitting here and what was that with Potter?”

“I just fancied a change,” Draco replied completely ignoring the second part of her question. Looking up she caught Potter's expression, he was frowning but not in anger, more like he was as puzzled as she was. Unsure why, Pansy took over Draco’s usual job and watched him walk over to his seat a few rows behind them, his eyes fixed on Draco the entire time.

“All right that’s it. What the hell is going on?” she demanded turning to Draco and hissing the words out.

“Nothing,” Draco shrugged opening his book and barely sparing her a glance. Growing even more annoyed at his attitude she reached out and grabbed his wrist, letting her long nails dig in so that he had no choice but to look at her.

“Liar. Why are you ignoring Potter all of a sudden?”

Draco’s eyes widened and then narrowed in pain as she gripped tighter and with a quick look around whispered softly.

“I’m playing hard to get,” he admitted. It wasn’t really a secret that Draco had a crush on Potter, in fact the only people who might not know was the golden trio, though she was sure Granger probably knew.

“Why in Merlin’s name would you do that? You’re already hard to want,” she teased as she let him go. The scoff of offense he made only made her grin as she waited for him to reply.

“Get bent,” he snapped out. It was a disappointing answer and she had expected better as she leaned closer and rasped into his ear.

“Already am darling, and so are you.”

Draco glared at her before rolling his eyes, “Whatever, this will work just you wait and see.”

Unconvinced Pansy was prepared to sit back and watch him be proved wrong but then she heard Potter muttering behind her.

“What do you think is up with Malfoy?”

With a raise of her eyebrow she wondered if Draco might be onto something after all. For the rest of the day Draco went out of his way to ignore Potter, even pretending he didn’t hear him when Potter spoke directly to him and clearly it was driving the Gryffindor mental. It was also the best show she had ever seen because she had never understood Draco’s fixation with Potter but clearly they both suffered with the same problem. Potter could not cope without Draco’s attention just like Draco couldn’t stand Potter not noticing him.

It was dinner now and from across the hall she could see Potter about to lose it, his hand waving towards her and Draco as he spoke to his friends.

“Okay, you were right but I think Potter is going to combust if you keep this up,” she pointed out as Potter dropped his head into his hands and his friends looked over him worriedly. For the first time all day Draco let his eyes roam over to Potter and he smirked.

“He can handle a little more; let’s see how he is tomorrow shall we?”

Impressed at Draco’s ruthless answer Pansy nodded her head in respect and they shared a smile. Tomorrow was going to be very entertaining and she couldn’t wait to see how it went. As she ate dinner she considered the possibilities, either Potter was going to hex Draco or if he was smart he would ignore Draco in return. With a small giggle to herself Pansy dismissed the second choice because Potter didn’t have the patience to play that game or even wait until tomorrow apparently as he stood up and marched towards them.

“Uh, oh. You’re in trouble now.”

Draco looked at her and then Potter striding across the Great Hall, for a moment she saw the fear in his eyes before he smoothed his expression and returned to his dinner.

“Malfoy,” Potter growled drawing the notice of everyone but Draco who didn’t even glance upwards as he took a bite of food.

“Malfoy I’m talking to you,” Potter tired again and Pansy slipped her wand into her hand just in case things got messy. Letting out a snarl Potter reached out and grabbed a handful of Draco’s robes as he tried to pull Draco to his feet. That Draco couldn’t ignore and twisting free he turned in his seat to scowl at Potter.

“What do you want?”

“I want to know why you’re ignoring me.” Draco smirked, his icy look softening into something lazy and dangerous.

“I’m leaving you alone, isn’t that what you wanted? I could have sworn that’s what you’ve been telling me to do for years,” Draco explained with a casual wave of his hand. Potter had not been expecting that and Pansy watched him shuffle from one foot to the other but he didn’t leave. She darted her eyes between them sure that she could see the line of tension between them and wondered if she could reach out and touch it.

“Right, that’s good,” Potter finally muttered.

“Is it? You seem to be very upset about it Potter. Did you miss me or something?” Draco teased. A sense of foreboding was creeping up Pansy’s spine and she gazed on in awe as Potter sputtered at Draco’s question.

“What? No! Why would I miss you acting like a git to me and my friends?”

“That is exactly my question. Why are you here demanding my attention if you don’t miss it, if you don’t want it,” Draco boasted growing more confident as Potter became flustered.

“I don’t want it. I don’t even know why I bothered coming over here,” Potter said firmly and turned to leave.

“Glad that’s all sorted out, I really would prefer you not to bother me again,” Draco commented as he turned around and picked back up his fork.

“Me! You’re the one that has been bothering me for years Malfoy!” Potter snapped.

 _Oh good play_ , Pansy thought as Potter’s temper rose and kept him in place. It was almost painful to see him fall so easily for Draco’s ploy, unless, he did know but wanted a reason to stay. Once the idea had formed she couldn’t remove it and continued to observe, waiting to see how this would end.

“I prefer to think of it as playful teasing but clearly you aren’t interested in me so I’ve decided to move on. Do you think Terry Boot is single?”

There was a flash of shock on Potter’s face before it was replaced with anger, fueled by jealousy if Pansy had to guess.

“Okay, number one your teasing borders on abusive and number two, Boot is straight and looks like a troll.”

“And you think you’re better, do you?”

“Better than him, yeah.”

Draco titled his head as if contemplating Potter’s words, “I guess you’re right. Then I have no choice, I’ll just have to go out with you instead.”

“Damn right you will,” Potter snapped. Pansy wanted to clap or cheer or do something to show her amazement at Draco’s sneaky victory. Instead she settled for copying the smug smile on Draco’s face as Potter blinked, frozen in place.

“Wonderful,” Draco said before tugging Potter down by his tie and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Pansy still thought Draco was hard to want but obviously Potter disagreed as he not only accepted the kiss but returned it enthusiastically.


End file.
